baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Wally Post
Walter Charles Post (July 9, 1929 — January 6, 1982)Wally Post Player Page at baseball-reference.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 was a right fielder in Major League Baseball.Wally Post Fielding at fangraphs.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 From 1949 through 1964, Post played for the Cincinnati Reds & Redlegs (1949, 1951-57, 1960-63), Philadelphia Phillies (1958-60), Minnesota Twins (1963) and Cleveland Indians (1964).Wally Post Batting at thebaseballcube.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 He batted and threw right-handed. In a 15-season career, Post was a .266 hitter with 210 home runs and 699 RBI in 1204 games.Wally Post Batting at baseball-reference.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 A native of St. Wendelin, Ohio, Post spent most of his career with Cincinnati teams. A powerful slugger in the mid-1950s,Wally Post at baseballlibrary.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 he also was respected for his strong and accurate throwing arm. Post broke into professional baseball as a minor league pitcher in and was converted to an outfielder in 1949, the year of his majors debut.The Obit for Wally Post at thedeadballera.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 Post spent time in both the minor and major leagues for the next two years before finally being permanently called up to Cincinnati in . His most productive season came in , when he hit .309 with 40 home runs with 109 RBI, all career highs. In , Post and six of his Redleg teammates—Ed Bailey, Johnny Temple, Roy McMillan, Don Hoak, Gus Bell and Frank Robinson—were "voted" starters on the National League All-Star team, the result of a ballot stuffing campaign by Redlegs fans. Bell remained on the team as a reserve, but Post was taken off altogether. Bell and Post were replaced as starters by Hank Aaron and Willie Mays.1957 All-Star Game at baseball-almanac.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 Post is also noted as the man who ended Aaron's record-setting stint on the 1950s Home Run Derby show.Walter Charles "Wally" Post at findagrave.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 Post also hit the first home run at Dodger Stadium in Los Angeles on April 10, 1962.Building O'Malley's Dream Stadium at walteromalley.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 After playing for the Phillies, Twins, Indians, and in a second stint with the Reds, Post retired in 1963. He was inducted into the Cincinnati Reds Hall of Fame in 1965.Hall of Fame & Museum at mlb.com, URL accessed August 20, 2009 Post died in St. Henry, Ohio in 1982. He had been undergoing treatments for cancer. He was married to Patricia (Beckman) and they had four children together: Sue, John, Mary, and Cynthia. Post has thirteen grandchildren and nine great-grandchildren. One of his grandchildren is former Ohio State and NFL quarterback Bobby HoyingWally Post still huge in tiny town at reds.enquirer.com, URL accessed December 11, 2009. and former Ohio State quarterback Tom Hoying. See also *Magazine covers * Top 500 home run hitters of all time References External links * Category:Cincinnati Redlegs players Category:Cincinnati Reds players Category:Cleveland Indians players Category:Minnesota Twins players Category:Philadelphia Phillies players Category:Major League Baseball right fielders Category:People from Mercer County, Ohio Category:Players from Ohio Category:1929 births Category:1982 deaths Category:Right Fielders Category:Outfielders Category:Players